The Rest Is History
by YaoiCake
Summary: Mello loved Berry, and he couldn't deny it. He needed her. He was going to find her, and bring her home. He was not going to give in to Kira so easily, this time...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Huller… This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flaming, please.**

I'm not the kind of person who can easily forget something. I have what you call a photographic memory. It can come in handy, I'll admit, but every gift comes with a price. I can't get the images of my mother being murdered right in front of me out of my head.

I know that typically that's not something you would forget, but I remember exactly what time it was, exactly where we were standing, exactly how many times that knife entered her chest, how many seconds it took for her to hit the ground, and how many steps I took, running from that murdurer. A man by the name of Quillish Wammy found me in an alley and took me to a place called Wammy's House.

I didn't like Wammy's House. I couldn't make friends, because I generally freaked everybody out, and I couldn't even have a conversation with anyone, because no one else spoke German, except for a boy named Mello, and he wasn't very good at it. Then Matt came along, and everything changed. I made a friend who I could talk to. He reminded me of myself. We had the same shaggy red hair, the same bright green eyes, and the same love of video games.

We taught Mello how to speak German, so that we could talk to each other without Matt having to translate. He never really could get the hang of speaking it fluently, so we decided that I should learn English, which wasn't fair, of course. At least I was better at it than Mello was at German.

One of the best memories at Wammy's House was when Mello and Matt defended me. There was a large kid named Daren who liked to pick on little kids. Especially the smart ones. I was keeping score for a basket-ball game. Apparently that's bully fuel. Daren and some of his friends came up to me and started saying how I should be hanging out with the girls. I just told them that I didn't really get along with girls, and they laughed. Then they started saying that if I was going to hang out with guys, I should hang out with them. I tried to walk away, but they grabbed me. Matt and Mello saw it, and they went over to confront Daren.

It meant a lot to me that Matt and Mello stood up for me against someone so big and scary compared to us.

Another good memory was when I found out my ranking for the first time. After being at Wammy's House for a month, I was in fourth in line to succeed L. I remember the smile on Matt's face, and the expression of disbelief on Mello's.

The best memory of all was when I found out Matt was my brother. It was February 1, and our birthday was on the same day. I asked him about his family, for the first time, and it all added up. We concluded that we were twins. It was my first time being able to celebrate my birthday party with someone else. I hated it, but looking back, I'm glad we did it.

My least favorite memory was when Mello left. It was like a family being torn apart. He left me and Matt without so much as telling us. He didn't contact us for three years, and those three years were horrible. I fell into some kind of depression, and not even Matt could bring me back. Matt wasn't doing so great, either. But he could function, at least. Then, Mello called Matt one day and said that he needed our help on the Kira case. How could we say no?

We were reunited. Our small, dysfunctional family was together again. Then, of course, it was torn apart again by the mafia. I swore I would never have anything to do with Mello, ever again. The man had serious issues, leaving us like that so much. But one night he called Matt, asking for help. He was hurt. Badly. After we found him, I ignored him, and held a grudge for three weeks. He managed to break me, though. The rest is history.

**A/N: I feel pretty good about this, so far, but it's all up to the readers… Hope you liked it, and just so you know, I update when I feel up to it, so… Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay… I already have written a few chapters, so I can afford to tell you that I will try to update every week. By the way, if anyone has any requests for other stories, please leave them, because I'd like to hear them.**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: Thanks for saying it's interesting! Wow… I didn't think anyone would actually read this… Jeevas! You're nice. I like you.**

"Banji?" An old man asked. I stared up at him. "I'm Roger. I run the orphanage you're going to. Are you the one Watari sent?" He asked. I nodded. He led me out of the airport, and to a limo. Was that limo really necessary? The world may never know.

I was silent on the way to the orphanage, and so was he for the most part, but there was another child in the car. It was a boy who looked exactly like me, with his short, shaggy red hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. He said, "Sind sie in Ordnung?" (Are you OK?) I stared at him, mostly because I was speaking German, which was my language, partially in anger. My mother was just murdered the previous night. Why would I be OK?

He stared at me, waiting for an answer in vain. He finally cleared his throat. "Uh… sie Pokemon?" (Uh… you like Pokemon?) I glanced at him. "Ja, genau. Ich liebe Pokemon. Ich spielte die ganze zeit su hause." (Yeah. I love Pokemon. I played it all the time at home.) He grinned at me and unzipped his duffle bag. His hand went in and came out with two Gameboys. "Komm mit mir spielen?" (Come play with me?) He asked, innocently. I hesitantly moved over to the seat beside him and took one of the Gameboys. "Welches spiel wird hier gespielt?" (Which game are we playing?) I asked.

"Rot." (Red.) I twitched in excitement. I never got to play one of the original games, and here was my chance. "Ahm…" (Um…) He said, powering up his own Gameboy. "Mein Name ist Mail," (My name is Mail,) he told me. I nodded, and turned on the Gameboy I was using. "Mein Name ist Banji," (My name is Banji,) I told him. He looked at me. "Haben Sie einen Zwilling?" (Do you have a twin?) He asked. I looked at him oddly, and relpied. "Nicht das ich wusste," (Not that I know of,) I told him. He made a small noise and started playing. "Warum?" (Why?) I asked. Mail shrugged. "Sie Name bedeutet zweite geboren Twin," (Your name means second born twin,) He said. I clicked on the title screen, and was overjoyed to find that no save file had been made yet. "Children," The driver said. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes, in case you were wondering."

"Can we stop for a bathroom break?" Mail asked. I was shocked. He could speak English? "Unfortunately, no. But we'll be there soon, so please try to hold it." He spoke like Mail was a four year old just out of diapers. "Quillish said that the schedule had been stretched," Roger said to the driver from the passenger seat. "We have the time to allow it." Mail continued looking down at his game. "Never mind. I don't have to go, anymore," He said.

I blinked. "Sprechen Sie konnen Englisch?" (You can speak English?) I asked in amazement. He nodded. "Ich habe gelernt, als ich klein war." (I learned when I was little. Looks like you can understand it too.) I nodded. He didn't talk for the rest of the drive. He just played Pokemon, as did I.

I was relieved when we were let out of the car. "While you're here," The driver said, getting our bags out of the trunk. "You are not to tell anyone your real names. Is that clear?" He said. Mail and I looked at each other. "Yes sir," Mail lied. He was handed his bag, and I was given mine. The limo driver led us inside. "Your first period teacher will give you your aliases tomorrow. Until then, don't talk to anyone," He said. I frowned. He awkwardly patted us on the head and left. Mail and I looked at each other. We both jumped when we heard another voice. "Banji, your room is down the east wing. You take the first right, and your room is the last one on the left," Roger said, appearing behind us. Same for you, but on the west wing. You are not to go to class today. Just unpack and get settled in." He left without another word. "Ahm…" (Um…) Matt said, looking at me. "Wir sehen uns." (See ya.) He left for his room, and I did mine.

** Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but I had to get her to Wammy's House, somehow. I put Matt in earlier than I had originally planned, so… Anyway, I promise things will heat up in the next few chapters.**

**Fun Fact: Mail/Matt and Banji/Berry are ten right now.**

**Review for Pokemon!**


End file.
